This invention relates generally to a transmission adapted for use in an automotive vehicle or the like. More particularly, it relates to a compact manual transaxle transmission especially adapted for use in a modern, downsized, front-wheel-drive vehicle.
In older, rear-wheel-drive vehicles, the axial length of a transmission was not a critical dimension. However, as modern vehicles are downsized and designed for front-wheel drive, the engine and transmission are oriented transversely, and must be enclosed in the space between the front wheels. Thus, the axial length of a transaxle transmission in such an environment is a dimension of primary importance. In such downsized vehicles, the center distances between the various shafts within the transmission also are dimensions of importance.
In addition, it is recognized generally today that the provision of an overdrive speed ratio is an important feature of a transmission. In the typical manual transaxle transmission, it is desirable to provide five forward speed ratios with fifth being an overdrive ratio. An example of such an arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,200 issued July 5, 1977. This patent discloses a complicated arrangement with the necessity for providing an overrunning clutch in order to obtain overdrive. Another example of such an arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,082 issued Sept. 26, 1978 and of common assignee herewith. This patent discloses an arrangement in which the axial length of the transmission is longer than desirable in order to provide a fifth, overdrive speed ratio.
There remains a need in the art for a compact manual transaxle transmission which includes an overdrive speed ratio but which both minimizes axial length and optimizes center distances between the various transmission shafts required in the transmission, thereby optimizing the entire transmission housing package.